The Unexpected Couple
by murderdreams
Summary: This is a short sex scene between Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. It is slash, so if you have a problem with it, well don't read this


Disclaimer: I only put this in the first chapter but it stands for the entire story. J.K. Rowling owns the people and some of the places she only wishes she owned London and I own … umm the plot

I watch him across the room. Such a goddess, the way his hips move when he walks, the way his hair spills over his eyes when he talks. The beautiful way he laughs, I love how during the day he is a mischief maker and at night when he's sleeping, he looks so innocent and adorable as he cuddles his teddy bear to his chest.

In a way Sirius Black is a teddy bear, he's fiercly loyal to his friends and his hair is always shiny and cut in that reverse mullet you know, long at the front until the ear then it goes short. I love Sirius Black for his personality, his smile, his grace and his increably well built body. But Sirius will never look at me that way, I'm only a best friend nothing else.

p.o.v change—

I watch him read his book. His longish sandy blond hair spills into his eyes, a little grin playing on his lips. I love how he will read sappy muggle romance novels in the middle of the common room, I would never, in fact I don't even think anyone knows I read them.

I love his wolfish grin, it draws me too him. I love his lanky, yet strong build, the way he walks, the way he talks the way he moves. It's all so graceful and wonderful. I see now the truth I've been hiding, I'm in love with Remus Lupin. But I'm only a best friend, I'll never be more. Tonight is the night, tonight I will tell Remus Lupin I'm in love with him and hope for the best.

Later

"Hey Remus, wanna go for a walk?" I ask, I'm holding my breath with anticipation. He looks surprised but nods and stands up. I can breathe again. I've been planning all afternoon, I have the room of requirement set up for us and everything. We have akward and forced conversation as we walk there. The door is still there. I walk into the ROR and sit down, Remus sits across from me.

"Remus, theres something I need to tell you. I've felt this way for awhile now I really want you to know, I think I'm in love with you" there I've said it, my heart is pounding in my ears, he sits there looking at me. I start to blush, a wave of sadness washes over me, I shouldn't have told him. I look down.

Remus stands up and sits beside me, placing his hand under my chin, he slowly brings my face up so I'm looking at him. He searches my eyes, there are tears in them. Slowly he leans in and places his lips on mine. I've wanted this for so long. Slowly it gets more passionate. His tongue is in my mouth and mine in his. Slowly he pulls away. "I love you too" he whispers. Grabbing my hand he leads me over to the bed into the corner.

He pushes me on the bed, dominant. He starts kissing me more passionate then before, much more needy then before. Still kissing I start to pull his shirt off. He pulls away and looks into my eyes "Are you sure?" he asked, voice hoarse. I nod. I pull his shirt off and flip so I'm on top. I start to kiss his neck, he takes my shirt off. My pants are begging to become tighter then usual particularly in the crotch area. He's getting hard, I can feel it. He flips us again so he's on top. The wolf in Remus is very dominant. He starts to kiss down my neck, and down my chest. He stops at the top of my pants, he's hesitating, then he takes off my 12 belts and my chains. Slowly he starts to pull my tight leather pants down. Soon their tossed somewhere like our shirts. He pulls my underwear down and chucks them somewhere. I'm hard as rock. As soon as the material of my underwear is off my penis, it goes erect.

Remus comes up and kisses me, his hand stroking my cock. Slowly his hand moves up and down, I feel like I'm going to explode. Remus can tell, gently he pulls away. He goes down and takes my cock into his mouth. I can't hold it in any longer. Remus is sucking and stroking my penis. I start to cum in his mouth, he swallows it. My cock goes farther and farther into his mouth. He's licking and kissing the tip, his hands playing with my testicles. He pulls my cock out of his mouth and stands up. He starts undoing his belt, I come over and pull his hands away, I pull his pants and underwear and look at the beautiful man in front of me, knowing that this is what we both want. I glance down at his package. Its massive.

I take it into my mouth deep-throating it. I lick and kiss the tip. It's beautiful, I bring my hand up and stroke his penis. Playing with his testicles, he's still standing. He lets out a moan, a moan only deep passion could cause. I let his penis out of my mouth licking the cum off my lips. I bring him back onto the bed. I want to be in him. I want him to feel me in him and cry out in pleasure. I can't hold it back anymore. He can feel it because he pulls me onto him. I push my cock into him. He's yelling out in passion. I thrust my cock fully in earning a full blown cry. I push myself in and pull out and in. Its in such a rhythm the sound of his skin and mine. Each re-entry he moaned a little. He kisses me still and I thrust in and out of him. I cum into him, it went off in an explosion and when he did he moaned so happily into my mouth. I pull out of him and we flip so hes on top.

He thrusts his penis into me. I yell out in pleasurable pain. It hurts so much but it feel so good. I keep moaning as he slowly pushes in and pulls out. He's cuming into me and I love the feeling. In and out he goes. Slowly as if teasing me, he pulls himself out of me. Kissing we just hold each other on the tangles of a once made bed. I could stay this way forever. He's holding me so closely. Limbs tangles, we're covered in sweat the feeling of the bare cock on bare skin. Through out that night we must have done it about 4 other times. In the morning, looking up into his eyes as he kisses me good morning.

But the mood is wrecked when someone opens up the ROR door. Its James, he looks at me and then at Remus and smiles.

James knew Remus and I were both bisexual, but he said it was a nasty shock to see us naked after having sex. But in the end, he was happy for us, the unexpected couple, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.


End file.
